


Divided

by Ribby



Category: Eastern Promises
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai is impatient... but Kolya can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks after the end of the movie. I hope what I'm doing here is clear, and Nikolai doesn't come off *too* schizophrenic.

  
Nikolai Luzhin was a deeply divided man... and that was dangerous.

On the one hand, he was Nikolai, driver, enforcer, undertaker, and newly lifted _vor_, the old man's last act of defiance. He was Nikolai, who had died at fifteen and lived only to serve.

On the other, he was Nikolai, who gave whores a way out of Semyon's clutches. Nikolai, who betrayed those he worked for because a higher power had asked it of him. Nikolai, who felt sorry for a naive midwife caught up in something beyond her knowledge or control. Nikolai, who remembered how to feel.

And now, he was Kolya. Kolya who had woken at Anna's need, and blossomed under Kirill's-- Kirill, who now almost never called him Nikolai, but Kolya. Kolya, who was right-hand and confidant to Kirill, the prince... but who had more power than even Kirill knew.

Since his father's imprisonment, Kirill's furtive touches had grown more and more definite (though only when it was just the two of them), and while Kolya understood Kirill's need for touch, for approval, especially his, Nikolai sneered. Nikolai knew that someday, likely soon, Kirill would ask of him what Kolya could (and would gladly) do, but Nikolai could not... and he would have to choose.

And when he did, when Kirill realized who--and what--Nikolai was, it would likely mean his death. Nikolai had seen what Kirill did to those who betrayed his trust... for someone as close as Kolya, the punishment would be devastating.

"Kolya," a drunken, sleepy murmur as Kirill curled more deeply into his side, drunk on emotion more than vodka. Nikolai...no, Kolya smiled and gently sifted his fingers through Kirill's hair, a comforting, soothing motion. Kirill was the key, said Nikolai. Kirill was lonely, said Kolya... and this time Kolya won.

Someday, he would find someone for whom all his faces could be one, who would accept all his divisions. Dropping a gentle kiss on Kirill's forehead, Kolya whispered, "I can wait." And Nikolai nodded. He could wait.  



End file.
